


Insatiable

by bystarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Hank Anderson, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bystarlight/pseuds/bystarlight
Summary: Hank loves to make Connor happy. And what makes Connor happiest is Hank's huge belly.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go.

The thirty-year-old slasher flick Hank had put on was so-bad-it-was-good at best, and an-absolute-fucking-disgrace-to-the-art-of-film at worst. He slouched on the couch, with a nearly empty large pepperoni pizza box to his right, and Connor curled up against his side on his left. Hank had found his pants restricting the more pizza he ate, so he had stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt half-way through the film. His shirt had ridden up, exposing his huge gut that rested heavily over his lap. He reached over to the pizza box, noting with disappointment that there were only three slices left. He bit down on the greasy slice, moaning softly as grease dribbled down his chin. On the television, a masked serial killer chased a young woman up the stairs, although there’d been a door beside her that she could have easily run through. He let himself get lost in the pleasurable taste of the pizza and the not-so-pleasurable movie in front of him, until he realized that Connor was stroking his exposed belly. Hank chuckled and shifted closer, allowing his partner easier access. He was very familiar with Connor’s fondness for his gut.

The first time they’d had sex, Hank had kept the lights low and had even toyed with the idea of keeping his shirt on, until Connor had pulled it off of him in his excitement. “You’re so big,” he had said, and the lust in his eyes made Hank forget his insecurities as he pulled Connor into his arms. Since then, Connor’s statement had certainly proven itself to be true. A combination of domesticity, Connor’s talent at cooking, and the way his partner so obviously got off on feeding him, had caused him to put on a substantial amount of weight over two years since their relationship began. He’d been overweight when he’d met Connor, but now he had become, simply put, very fat. His pecs had become large tits that drooped low and near his stomach, which something that Hank had at first been annoyed with, until he saw the way Connor stared at them with hunger in his eyes. His thighs and arms had thickened greatly, too. But most of his weight had accumulated in his belly. His belly had been flabby for years, but with his weight gain it had become massive protrusion that folded over in several rolls and spilled over his hips, criss-crossed with stretch marks. He’d been unable to see his feet for months. 

Connor’s soft stroking became firmer, as he palmed Hank’s fat rolls and jiggled his flab. Hank popped the last bit of pizza crust into his mouth and Connor let out a nearly inaudible moan. When Hank looked over, the android was staring at him with his pink lips parted. 

“Do you think you could eat more?” Connor’s voice was almost hesitant, as if they hadn’t done this dozens of times before. 

Hank grinned. “You know me. I’m always ready to eat.”

Connor smiled fondly, and reached over Hank’s wide belly to pick up a pizza slice. “Good. Open wide so I can fill you up.”

The pizza had been good—even ordered from the fancy place that sprinkled oregano on top—but it tasted heavenly with Connor feeding it to him. He was still snuggled close to Hank, slowly rubbing Hank’s belly as he fed him. He pressed in closer and Hank could feel that Connor was half-hard through his jeans. 

“Think you could finish the box?” Connor asked softly as he pressed the last bite between Hank’s lips. Hank’s gaze slide over to the food. Only one slice remained. He was very full, but not uncomfortably so. His appetite over the months had become as insatiable as Connor’s sex drive. 

“Yeah,” Hank said slowly. He met Connor’s eyes. The android’s eyes were clouded with lust, and Hank’s heart pounded with desire; he knew where this was going. Connor leaned over and kissed his lips sweetly, letting his tongue swipe through the pizza grease on Hank’s chin, no doubt analyzing it for some what-the-fuck purpose. He pulled back and reached for the last slice. Hank tilted his head back and let Connor slip the tip between his lips. Connor’s hand on his belly moved up and he began to knead Hank’s tits. Hank groaned through his full mouth, and thrusted his hips up involuntarily, feeling himself grow hard. 

“You’re doing so well,” Connor practically purred. “You ate the whole thing, I’m so proud of you.”

Hank groaned as Connor’s hand moved back down, sliding underneath his enormous belly and palming his cock once before moving back to his belly.

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank moaned through his full mouth.

“Yes, that’s the idea,” Connor teased. “I love how your body responds to this. I love that this causes you pleasure. And I love knowing that this is going to make you even fatter. You’re so perfect.” With that, he fed Hank the last huge bite, and leaned over, pressing his lips to the top roll of fat that creased over the rest of Hank’s belly. Hank nearly choked on his food as Connor lavished the roll with wet, sloppy kisses. He swallowed hard. His dick throbbed in his boxers, begging to be touched, and he moaned as Connor’s mouth moved lower, hands sliding to the stretched-out elastic of Hank’s boxers. 

“Wait, wait,” Hank said, using every bit of his self-control to get Connor to stop. “Let’s go to the bed, yeah?” Couch sex had become increasingly awkward with Hank’s weight gain, as much as they both enjoyed it. Connor nodded eagerly and shut off the television, and Hank heaved himself to his feet and lumbered to the bedroom, with Connor following at his heels. Hank settled himself on the bed as Connor flicked the light on, excited as ever to see everything properly. Hank lay on his back, half-propped up by the pillows, and he knew the slightly curved position made his already large belly look absolutely massive. Connor was obviously aware too, from the way his eyes seemed to drink in every inch of Hank’s enormous gut. 

“Look at you,” Connor breathed. “You’re so beautiful.” He clambered onto the bed, pulling Hank into a deep kiss. He broke off after a moment, kissing down Hank’s cheeks and throat, before mouthing at his tits. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Hank hissed. Every touch of Connor’s lips seemed to make his cock throb. Connor began to grasp and knead at the rolls of fat on Hank’s belly, peering up without taking his lips off of him. Hank watched his flesh jiggle and wobble under his partner’s hand and let out a choking cry. He could feel precome leaking from his tip, and it took all of his self control not to beg Connor to touch his dick. Connor raised his head at the sound Hank made, and his look of confusion quickly changed to one of pure smugness. 

“You like it when I touch you like this, don’t you? You like being a big boy. I know how horny you get when I fatten you up. Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you came in your pants when I fed you that cheesecake on your birthday. So messy.”

Hank groaned, remembering how he had come, untouched, at the feeling of Connor stuffing him until his belly was swollen and tight. Connor was right—perhaps it was simply because Connor loved his body so much, but Hank couldn’t deny that he got off on it, too. 

Connor smiled radiantly, and shed his shirt and pants. His dick was erect in his briefs, staining the white fabric with dots of blue precome.

“I love your body, Hank,” he continued, putting his hands back on Hank’s belly. “And I love that you love it, too.”

“And—admit it—you have a bit of a fetish.”

Connor laughed. “And there’s that, too.”

Hank’s own chuckle slid into a moan, as Connor reached under his belly curled his hand around Hank’s leaking cock. He spread his precome over the tip, and leaned down, enveloping the length in his mouth. Hank swore as he felt his tip hit the back of Connor’s throat. There were many advantages to being in a relationship with someone who didn’t have a gag reflex or a need to breath. Androids ran a little hotter than humans, and Hank clutched the bedsheet with his fingers at the sensation of Connor’s warm, wet mouth on him. He rolled his hips gently fucking into Connor’s mouth. His view was blocked by the enormity of his gut, but he could see the top of Connor’s dark hair whenever the android’s head bobbed up. His balls tightened and he could feel the orgasm building up in his core. A loud gurgling sound suddenly emitted from Hank’s stomach as he began to digest the whole pizza he had eaten. Connor pulled his mouth off of Hank with a pop and grinned. 

“I love that sound.”

“I know you do, you weirdo,” he jiggled his flab, smugly enjoying the way Connor eyed it hungrily. “But keep going, babe, I’m so close.”

Connor seemed to shake himself from his reverie, and curled his hand around Hank’s dick. Hank moaned as Connor began to stroke him. He could feel his thick thighs trembling under Connor’s hand. 

“You’re so handsome, Hank,” Connor said, bringing his free hand back to Hank’s belly, rubbing it tenderly as he jerked him off. Hank thrusted into his hand, his huge gut jiggling as he moved. “You’re so good. Gorgeous."

Connor picked up the pace of his rhythm, and Hank felt useless with pleasure, fucking into Connor’s hand and drooling into the pillow.

“I want to make you fatter, Hank,” Connor continued. His words were calm, but his LED was flickering yellow, and a blue flush and spread across his cheeks and his bare chest. “I want to fuck you and stuff you until you can’t move.”

Hank’s vision whited out as his orgasm burst upon him. He cried out sharply as he shot ropes of come into Connor’s hand. He breathed heavily as he came back down, only to groan as he realized Connor was licking the come off of his hand. Connor met Hank’s eyes and winked devilishly in the way he knew always got to him. Apparently deeming his hand clean, he pulled off his underwear and swung his legs around and straddled Hank’s belly, tilting his head with an unspoken question.

Hank moaned as he realized what Connor was asking. If he hadn’t just gotten off, he was sure this would have sent him over the edge. “Fuck yeah, Con, take what you need.”

Connor grabbed at handfuls of Hank’s belly fat and formed a roll, pressing his dick into it and fucking his gut desperately. He had obviously been close even before he started humping into Hank, and he let out staticky moans with each thrust. His moaning grew louder and Hank suddenly felt a burst of wetness on his belly as Connor climaxed. Connor continued to grind himself against Hank’s flab as his orgasm faded. Finally, he rolled off him, and lay on the bed at his side. Hank pressed a kiss to Connor’s shoulder.

“Good?” 

“Good,” Connor’s voice thankfully sounded normal again. 

“Shower?” Connor’s Thirium-based ejaculate was starting to dry on Hank’s skin.

“In a few minutes,” Connor threw an arm across Hank’s belly, and with a chuckle, Hank pulled him in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hank is fat and Connor loves him so much, and that's all there is to say on the matter. 
> 
> I've fallen face first into Hankcon hell. I made a twitter today that doesn't really have anything on it yet, @bystarlight5. I'm definitely down for prompts here or on twitter!
> 
> And let me know your thoughts, I'm a slut for comments. <3


End file.
